


The Death of Two Lovers

by hiddenbloom



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, They had better ways to resolve this, tw suicide, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddenbloom/pseuds/hiddenbloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alana is forced to extremes to save the lives of hundreds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Death of Two Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> smh @ myself

Alana was sobbing, her eyes puffy and her nose runny. “Will..”

“Just do it, Alana!”

She was holding a gun in her shaky hand, “I can’t..”

“DO IT! Everyone else will die if you don’t!” The gun was pointed at Will’s head; there had been a threat to the FBI Academy: Will Graham had to die or the school would be blown to bits.

"Can’t we just… catch them or something, Will? I can’t.." her voice was unsteady.

"No, it doesn’t… just pull the fucking trigger, please!”

“Will, I-”

“DO IT!”

“ _IF YOU GO, I GO!_ ”

Will’s mouth opened slightly at her confession, “…no.. never.”

"I love you Will, I.. I can’t do this without you. Please…"

The woman’s crying intensified as she saw Will’s lip wobble, “Just shoot me. End this, and then continue with your life. Do it for me, please.”

“No.”

“Alana!”

She shifted the gun in her hand and squeezed her eyes shut. Her next words were a whisper, “I love you Will, so much.”

His lips were soon on her own, kissing her tenderly. “I love you too,” he spoke when he finally pulled away, “now, please…”

Alana was quiet for a few seconds before pulling the trigger, Will going limp and falling on to her as she screamed and cried. With her free hand, she gripped onto his hair and rocked him while she wailed in agony, everything in her screaming in pain.

Her murmurs to his corpse varied, but they were mostly, “No,” “what have I done?”, “come back,” and “I love you.”

She was dead a few seconds later from a self-inflicted gun wound to her head.

The two laid there together as their blood pooled and merged in to one large puddle, the crimson liquid roughly forming a heart shape on the now forever-stained floor.


End file.
